Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards. In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary.
Gaming machines which provide secondary or bonus games are also known. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award, such as a bonus award, to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Instead, secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machine generally indicates this triggering to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be).
One such type of secondary or bonus game is an offer and acceptance game which enables players to accept or decline multiple award offers. One such gaming device provides the player with a quantity of offers and a final award. When an offer is given, the player may accept or reject the offer. If the player accepts an offer, the player receives the accepted offer amount and the bonus game terminates. If the player declines an offer, the game generates another offer for the player. The player is automatically provided with the last selected offer if the player rejects each of the quantity of previous offers. In this known offer/acceptance game, when the player rejects an offer, the player risks a current or guaranteed award for a higher value award. The game may instead provide a lower award. The game thus creates a risk for the player. Enabling a player to pick from different risk based alternatives and then enabling the player to accumulate awards or offers from the selected alternatives provides excitement and enjoyment to the player. A continuing need exists to provide offer/acceptance games that enable a player to weigh options and explore the consequences of selecting those options where the player may accumulate awards or offers.
Progressive awards associated with gaming machines are also known. In one form, a progressive award is an award amount which includes an initial amount funded by a casino and an additional amount funded through a portion of each wager made on the progressive gaming machines. The progressive award grows in value as players play the gaming machines and more portions of these players wagers are allocated to the progressive award. When a player obtains a winning symbol or winning symbol combination associated with the progressive award, the accumulated progressive award is provided to the player. After the progressive award is provided to the player, the amount of the next progressive award is reset to the initial value and a portion of each subsequent wager on a gaming machine associated with a progressive award is allocated to the next progressive award. Similar to gaming machines which employ offer and acceptance games, gaming machines which employ progressive awards provide excitement and enjoyment for players. A continuing need exists to provide progressive awards to players and specifically to provide progressive awards to players in association with an offer/acceptance game.